MilkyWay
by Live.Write.Love01
Summary: In Which Jade and Cat get into a car accident. Cade Friendship! Mentions of Bade.


**Milky-Way**__

_[ [In Which Jade and Cat get into a car accident. Cade Friendship! Mentions of Bade.] ]_

_Rated T+ for language.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The drive home from the Mental Ward was probably one of the longest rides Jade has ever been in. Not only had Cat managed to talk a hundred miles a minute, there was dreadful traffic and to say she was clearly impatient was an understatement. It appeared she had been honking the horn every five minutes, and whenever she ended up in a remotely good lane, someone (like an old man) would end up pulling right in front of her and driving slower than a turtle could walk. Her patience, which was something she didn't have much of, was running so incredibly thin she was afraid that she would going to explode – yell at every little thing. And if it had been someone else in the car, she might have. Cat didn't like yelling (she understood why, considering who she had as a patriarch), and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with that right now. The girl bouncing up in down in her seat, still going on about those God blessed cubes she had around her hands to prevent her from hurting herself in that padded room was annoying enough as it is.<p>

But even Jade herself didn't have the heart to tell this to her. Cat was ironically like a small puppy – she was something you could never stay mad at no matter what the case was (unless she tried to steal Beck like Vega that was a different story). Take one look at that pouty face she had going on whenever someone was upset with her, you're done for.

So she settled with something simpler. "Hey Cat, why don't you entertain yourself with what's in the glove department before I consider turning around and putting you back in that place."

"K'kay!" She squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly as she opened the small drawer. Jade shook her head, rolling her eyes; it really wasn't a surprise Cat had ended up in the Mental Ward, considering her Maniac Depressive psychological issue, and it also wasn't a surprise that she was considering actually taking this girl back. Surely, there had to be some sort of medicine she was missing out on. Honestly, she was much calmer when they did Broadway four years ago.

Maybe it was that damn red hair dye that made everything worse than it already was.

Jade groaned in frustration as she wheeled the car to a stop in the middle of the road, her eyes focusing on the cars as they sped by, disabling her from turning down the road she needed. "You've got to be kidding me. Not ONE of you can fucking let me pass?" She shouted at no one, turning the wheel and flicking the blinker on as an indication of how she was trying to turn.

"Hey, we're going to your house right? Not mine?" Cat asked, speculating a fingerless glove that Jade had long forgotten about with a mild interest.

"No, we're going to the milky-way." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, I love the milky-way! It's so colorful and everything! One time, my brother –" Just as Cat had begun squealing out her story, something slammed into the back of her car and they both jerked forward at the impact, the car (tires being almost completely turned), swerved to the right before completely stopping in the middle of the road. Jade looked over at Cat, who looked shocked; but her eyes had caught something else in the window. A large truck speeding right toward the both of them; immediately, before the impact, she grabbed Cat's shoulders and drew her the farthest away from the door she could manage – but being buckled and having barely any time, she wasn't completely successful.

The truck smashed completely into the passenger side of the car. They flipped. **Three **times

When they had finally come to a stop, 40 something feet away from where they had been before, everything was silent and upside down. Jade felt oddly numb despite the searing pain in her head, from it slamming against the window so many times. The music was faintly playing in the background, and when she looked over, to her relief, Cat was still conscious. In the dark, she couldn't see how badly her friend was injured, but she knew that because the truck had slammed into that particular side, the damage wouldn't be something necessarily…pleasant. Besides that, her first thought was the car exploding completely.

"Cat, Cat we need to get out of the car! Now!"She said loudly, reaching over on her side and unbuckling herself. Usually, Jade was alright with pain, but this was just downright horrible. Being tall, she didn't have such a far down fall to the car roof as her companion, yet all the same it killed. She attempted to push at the door, but it wouldn't budge more than 6 inches it seemed, because of the grass that prevented the door from opening any further.

"Here, Jade. Get out this way" She heard Cat call from beside her, and she easily complied to the order, crawling out with much more difficulty than she expected. She fell to the ground on her hands and her knees beside Cat, who in the moonlight, appeared to be covered in cuts and blood. Jade suspected she looked no different than the other girl did. By now, people were gathering – the two cars that had hit them were both grown men, and they were pacing around; looking scared as the two juniors emerged from the car.

She turned around to face her vehicle, standing unsteadily upon her feet. It was completely, utterly totally to the point where the passenger's side was barely recognizable. Jade slapped a hand to her forehead, still in shock of it all, and stole a small glance at Cat. The glance was so quick that she didn't see what was going on, and she was forced to do a double take.

Cat was holding herself up by one of her arms whilst the other one was tucked somewhat beneath her, palm square upon the ground and her body slightly tilted toward the left. She was coughing – and there was blood each cough. A lot of blood. Normally, Jade was cool with that; for instance, the whole Trina gum blood incident, or the fatty lump sitting on her dresser from a complete stranger. But this…

Not so much.

Rushing forth she whipped out her cell phone and pressed a hand on her friend's back, dialing Beck's number almost instinctively. She didn't bother calling the cops, she could hear the sirens at which indicated that they were quickly approaching. Whilst the phone rang and rang, barely audible because of the commotion going on around them, Cat stopped coughing and Jade gathered the small girl into her arms, holding her so she hadn't fell to the ground. "Ow, Jade!" She squeaked as she pulled her up, and automatically, she loosened her grip.

"Where are the fucking cops! We need an ambulance! Don't just stand there like a bunch of pointless dolls!" Jade shouted at the small crowd around them; in which the people instantly buzzed into commotion.

"Babe?"

She had almost forgotten that she had called Beck in the first place. "Beck! Beck we…we've been in a car accident." She said to him, almost shouting and her voice quivering. She will not cry. She refuses.

"What? Who's with you? Are you okay?" He asked voice muffled. She could vaguely hear a rustling in the background and a 'Who's that?' from Andre, who had stayed at his house.

"Cat's with me, I'm alright…My head hurts and I've got some scratches and bruises…" Jade began, gratefully looking up at the cop who had quickly approached, along with what she presumed, someone who had come in an ambulance. "Took you long enough" She muttered to him, her grateful look turning into a scowl.

In her arms, Cat moaned and leaned against her; for someone so light, she felt incredibly heavy now. "It hurts so badly" She groaned, gasping.

"Took who long enough? Where are you, do you know?" Beck asked frantically.

Jade looked around, narrowly avoiding the flashlights of the cops as they inspected her and Cat, waiting. "We're on fifth. I have to go, okay?"

"I'm coming now."

"No, just meet us at the hospital!"

She heard Beck pause. "Well, alright…Be careful, love you and see you soon."

"I love you too"

As quickly as the conversation started, it ended. She dropped her phone to the grass and eyed the policeman in front of her, who had beckoned someone to come with a stretcher. "Names, Ma'am?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Jade West" She answered, her breath shaky as she spoke. Cat was holding onto her arm so tightly that it almost hurt, and she could feel the circulation of blood slowing in that particular area. "She's Cat Valentine."

"Great, thank you. Can you remember exactly what had happened?" He pressed, kneeling down in front of them.

"Well obviously we got hit by those two trucks. I wasn't speeding." Jade snapped at him, tightening her grip on Cat, who was now whimpering that it hurt, apparently not conscious of the man in front of them.

"Okay. We'll get you two to the hospital immediately after we talk to the others. Alright?" The cop asked, and she nodded solemnly, pierced eyebrow raised. Couldn't they take them now? God forbid them to both with the injured!

"My dad's gonna kill me…" Cat mumbled, taking a sharp intake of air as she squirmed slightly.

"Don't worry about that, okay? You'll be fine" Jade hugged her closer, careful not to pain her anymore, though she wasn't quite sure of what had been hurt.

"I feel weird…Tingly, cold" The other girl said.

"What?" She asked sharply; but Cat did not reply anything comprehendible.

Jade woke up to a bright light dangling above her, her body was on something she did not remember being placed on – it was soft, with metal around the sides. In fact though, she had no idea she had even fallen into unconsciousness in the first place; and for a moment, everything was hazy. She looked over, blinking at the brightness of where ever she was. Two doctors were gathered around Cat's unconscious and bloody body. They had seemingly took her shirt off, only leaving her in a bra (but that was okay, they had shared a dressing room before), and they had been hunched over, shouting at each other with hazy words.

The first doctor was a male, holding two white paddles in his hands. He rubbed them together, creating a loud, static intonation, before shouting "CLEAR!" and bringing them upon Cat's chest, almost directly upon her chest. The small girl jolted upwards at the electricity, only to fall back into her original place.

Her eyes found the small heart monitor beside the bed in which they were gathered. Nothing was happening. The line was flat.

Jade's breathing begun to get heavy and this time, tears sprung to her eyes. She jolted out of the cot she was in, ripping out many of the things attached to her arms and rushing over to the scene but careful not to touch Cat's hand at which she made way to grab in the first place. The male doctor looked over at her, before rubbing the two paddles together once again.

"CLEAR!"

Cat's body reacted the same way as it had done before, and Jade's crying increased to such a ridiculous extent that she didn't even knew she had it in her. She cannot be dying, she just couldn't be.

"Why isn't she breathing!" Jade shouted, her hand on her forehead – she needed to pace, but in this cramped shit of a van, that was nearly impossible. One of the nurses came and steered her over to the cot she was on before, claiming that she needed to relax and calm down to avoid any unnecessary complications.

"Give it up – kid's flat lined. It's a lost cause." Said the driver, and Jade suddenly had the urge to go up there and punch him right in the sorry ass face for saying such a horrid thing.

"There's no such thing as a lost cause, what are you babbling on about?" Not long after, they had tried the paddles again, but to no avail. Cat was pulling a Jade right now – she was going against what everyone wanted; the three of them wanted her to wake up, they wanted her to breathe again and Jade oddly wanted her to return to her normal bubbly self. But she didn't.

She didn't wake up.

She didn't breathe.

She didn't go back to being her normal self.

Then so suddenly, there was a faint beeping noise at which invaded the silent room. Cat's chest heaved slightly as she inhaled, and her eyes fluttered open within seconds. Such an overwhelming wave of relief flooded over Jade that she felt lightheaded, but she had kept herself steady as she took hold of her much smaller hand, a look of joy etched across her features.

"Hey, welcome back" The doctor said after kissing one of his cross necklaces.

Cat looked mildly confused as she picked up her head, eyebrows knitted together. "Where was I?"

Jade grinned slightly, wanting nothing more to hug this girl that she had almost lost – the very same girl she had met when she was only in kinder garden, the very same girl that she had done _13 The Musical_ with on Broadway…but she didn't; really, she couldn't was more like. The two doctors were bustling about, sticking needles in her arms that made the red-haired girl wince and look around her as if she was in some sort of haze.

"The Milky-way"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated :) <strong>


End file.
